


《电车》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu
Summary: *佐鸣子*电车痴汉，不喜勿入





	《电车》

**Author's Note:**

> *佐鸣子  
*电车痴汉，不喜勿入

冰凉的直尺触碰到裸露在校裙外的大腿软肉上，异常敏感的鸣子忍不住打了个寒颤，一双水蓝色的大眼睛直勾勾看着面前的人，接着从嘴里缓缓吐出几个字，“你是变态吗…”

今天是鸣子转学到木叶高中的第一天，没想到刚进校门就触了霉头，她被一个戴着笔直领带，穿着整齐又洁白校服的小白脸拦在了校门口。

“裙子过短，校规裙子必须盖住膝盖，你这个短了5公分，哪个班级的？”

鸣子本来不屑一顾，但听说要记录班级，想着第一天转学过来就被通报批评可真是太丢人了，遂双手合十做出愧疚的样子。“诶？这位小哥哥，我第一天转学过来，还不太清楚校规就放过我吧。”说着还歪头装可爱，见那小白脸没反应还伸出两根手指拽了拽他的衬衣。

鸣子每次犯错都会这么求饶，谁让她长得好看，只要稍微服服软大家都会原谅她，但，今天她遇上了个吃硬不吃软的。

“名字！班级！我不再说第三遍！”那人还是一脸严肃，还很不耐烦的样子用水笔敲打着黑色封皮的记事本。

好汉不吃眼前亏，鸣子知道今天她要是不说是进不了这学校门了，只能咬着牙说，“三年七班，漩涡鸣子！”

小白脸在本子上记录好之后就示意鸣子进校门，“下次记得，裙子不能过短！”

鸣子表面上还是装着很乖巧的样子点了点头，当略过小白脸之后又立刻对着他的后背做了个鬼脸表达自己的不满，真的头一天上学就触霉头，这笔账她一定会记得。

午休天台，两个少女坐在长椅上分享着午餐便当。

“哇！鸣子的妈妈手艺超棒！这个炸鸡翅也太好吃了吧！”

鸣子向来很会处理人际关系，这才转学过来一个上午就已经和班上前座的春野樱交上了朋友，“小樱喜欢的再分你两个，不过这个不是老妈做的啦，是老爸。”

“诶？好羡慕！我爸爸从来都没有给我做过便当！”说着樱从鸣子的便当盒里又夹走了一个鸡翅。

鸣子笑了笑，又把仅剩的一个鸡翅放进了小樱的便当盒里，反正到家还有很多，老爸为了庆祝鸣子转学第一天特意做了一盆放在家里的冰箱，她这三天都别想有别的肉吃了。

“话说小樱，我们学校的风纪委员叫什么？”鸣子嘴里叼着筷子，装作不经意的样子问起来。

“是宇智波啦！宇智波佐助！”樱递了一个了然于心的表情给鸣子，“原来鸣子也喜欢这一类型的吗？不过佐助他确实挺帅的，只是脾气很差，我刚进学校的时候也被他的外表蛊惑了。”

鸣子听樱这么说赶忙双手比差，猛摇起头，“没有！绝对没有！根本不会喜欢上那种家伙的！”

“不喜欢就好，那种臭脾气的家伙怎么配得上我们体贴的漩涡鸣子小姐呢！”樱吃完最后一口鸡翅开始收拾便当，“话说鸣子，放学一起回家吧！”

“诶？”

“放学的电车上可是很危险的哦~”

鸣子有些听不明白，电车上能有什么危险。

“痴汉哦！电车痴汉！”

“才不会有电车痴汉敢骚扰我的说！看见我胳膊上的肌肉没有！保准打得他找不着北！”说着鸣子撩起校服衬衣的袖子，像要证明自己一样给樱看根本就不存在的二头肌。

樱伸出手揉了揉鸣子的金色脑袋，心里念的都是，太可爱了吧。

炎热的夏天，电车里挤满了放学回家的学生还有无数的下班族，所以即便是开着空调在这拥挤的室内也感受不到任何的凉意，鸣子和樱站在电车的末一节车厢，本来在讨论着周末的约会，但突然樱好像看见了什么，开始开心地招手，“鸣子，我看见我朋友了，我去聊会儿！”

鸣子顺着樱离开的方向看了过去，发现一个扎着双丸子头的女孩正对她们笑着，想必那就是樱的朋友吧，便下意识回了一个笑容。

电车到站，车厢里下了一批人又上来一批人，鸣子拎着书包感觉自己像是沙丁鱼罐头里的沙丁鱼一样，突然之间她感觉到好像有什么东西抵着她的屁股，把她的短裙撩起来一半，鸣子没有多想，只当是某个人不小心用包碰到了，自己伸出手整理了一下裙摆，但没过一会，她的裙摆又被撩了起来，这次更加过分，鸣子感觉都自己的屁股直接暴露在了外面，一想到自己印着鱼板的卡通三角裤可能会被人看到，鸣子的脸立刻红了一整片。

鸣子连忙伸手拉扯着自己的裙子，然后用书包遮挡着后面，心里念着，完蛋了，让小樱那个家伙说中，真的有电车痴汉，自小到大都没碰上过这种事的鸣子有些害怕，在天台上跟樱说的那些话不过是逞强而已，真遇上这种事鸣子有些六神无措。

突然，一只温热的大手抓住了鸣子纤细的手腕，随后一个男人紧贴着她的后背，下巴伏在她的肩头，用他低沉的嗓音在鸣子耳边说着，“别动”，温柔却带着些许的要挟。

鸣子的脸上带着红晕，受到惊吓长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，身后那人肆无忌惮掀起她的裙摆，把裙子边缘塞进她的腰间，随后一只手探向她的底裤，男人的手指隔着底裤抚摸着鸣子最敏感的地带，这放肆的行为惹得鸣子惊呼出声，随后她紧紧捂住自己的嘴巴，生怕这画面让其他人看见，虽然这拥挤的车厢里根本没人注意到角落里发生着什么。

“不要…”鸣子紧紧咬着下唇，男人隔着内裤把手指塞进鸣子的肉穴，布料摩擦着肉体，给鸣子一种从未有过的感觉，她不想承认，但她确实觉得搔搔痒痒想要更多填满自己。

男人在她身后轻笑着，随后鸣子感觉到脖子上湿湿热热，那变态居然在舔他，受到刺激的鸣子下意识夹紧了双腿。

“很好哦！”

鸣子不明白那人在说什么，直到她感觉到有什么湿漉漉又带着滚烫温度的东西伸进了双腿中间，在缝隙中进进出出。

男人的手从鸣子的衬衣下摆探进去，一只大手拽掉了她的胸罩，随后准确覆盖在她凸起的乳房上揉搓着，还伸出手指抵在鸣子的乳头上肆意挑弄着，乳头在手指的触碰下越来越硬，那男人随后用两个手指紧紧夹住鸣子的乳头，一下又一下撩拨着。

鸣子的手根本没功夫去制止男人，而是捂住自己的嘴巴，不让自己呻吟出声，少女脆弱的乳房被男人一遍又一遍的揉搓着，触电般的感觉走遍全身，鸣子感觉自己双腿都软了下来，如果不是身后的男人用手托住她的腰身的话，她一定会跌坐到地上。

“很舒服吧！”男人在她身后不带任何语气说着，随后，鸣子又感觉到湿漉漉的舌头舔上了她的耳廓，紧接着是耳垂，男人胆子很大，直接把鸣子的耳垂含进了嘴里，一边又一遍的舔舐着。

“混…混蛋！”鸣子被撩拨的说不出一句完整的话。

随后鸣子感觉男人在身后挺弄着腰身，而他粗长的肉棒与鸣子的肉穴只隔着一层布料，鸣子柔嫩的大腿肉被男人滚烫的肉棒摩擦着，很快就蹭红了，“嘶…”。

那男人好像听到了鸣子吃痛的声音，居然放慢了身下的动作，猛烈的进攻变成了似有似无的接触，鸣子低下头，因为男人的肉棒过分的粗长，她可以清楚看到看见硕大的龟头从她的腿间探出来，那骇人的颜色和尺寸都震惊了鸣子。

虽然在男人把肉棒放进她双腿之间的时候她就有所感觉，但肉体的感觉跟双眼直接看到还是有些差距的。

不停地抽插让男人的龟头流出愉悦的透明液体，沾湿了鸣子洁白的大腿内侧，鸣子也因为乳房被揉搓产生的兴奋感以及耳垂被舔弄造成的快感下身流出爱液，很快，她的内裤也湿了一片，鸣子自己也分不清是男人的液体还是她自己的。

突然男人停止了揉搓鸣子的胸部，而是两只手紧紧掐着她的腰身，鸣子的胸部很大，但腰身却很细，男人的两只手可以盈盈握住。

肉棒借着液体的润滑在鸣子的腿缝间进出的越来越快，鸣子一边要捂住自己的嘴巴不让自己发出声，另一边又要一只手抓住电车的扶手让自己不会倒下去，虽然现在满电车的人自己就算倒下也只会靠在某个不认识的人的后背上。

倒地的书包已经根本没空去管它，鸣子心里一遍遍念着，混蛋，混蛋，混蛋…

电车的喇叭里播送着，“日暮里站马上就要到了，请乘客做好准备。”

鸣子心里一紧，列车到站预示着人流上下，现在一副狼狈模样的她绝对会被看见，于是她扭动着腰身想要逃开男人的束缚，却没想到身后那人力气那么大，死死摁住了鸣子，“别闹。”

随着这一声，男人从鸣子的腿间抽出了勃起的肉棒，随后拉下鸣子的内裤，将龟头抵在鸣子浑圆又富有弹性的屁股上，把所有的精液射在了上面，精液顺着形状姣好的屁股流了下去，还有一点点滴落在了电车的车厢地板上。

电车门打开，男人把鸣子的裙子迅速整理好，在拥挤的人群中，根本看不出任何的端倪，鸣子拉着电车扶手，从刚刚开始她就想看看这个混蛋到底是谁，但她只是侧过了头就听到男人紧紧贴着她的耳朵缓缓说着，“裙子太短可是会招惹色狼的哦，三年七班漩涡鸣子小姐。”

鸣子迅速转过身子，就看见早上触她霉头的混蛋正站在她的身后。

见鸣子面对着他，佐助突然俯下身一只手抱住她的腰，另一只手摸着她的侧脸，随后毫无预兆的亲吻了鸣子。

鸣子想要推开佐助，但在这样拥挤的空间里根本施展不开手，鸣子只能嘴上逞能，“我没想到一本正经的风纪委员也会有这种嗜好！变态！”

即便是被这样说佐助也好像不生气，他的舌头舔着嘴角，好像在回味着什么。

“但漩涡你好像也有感觉哦。”

被看穿的鸣子恼羞成怒，一遍遍重复着，“没有！没有！没有！”

真的没有吗？

佐助并不信，当他的手指隔着底裤插进鸣子的肉穴，她的腰身不停扭动着，润滑的液体从她的身体里一点点流出来，沾湿了自己的底裤，更沾湿了佐助的手指。

鸣子头一次这么厌恶一个人，这个道貌岸然的家伙！

但鸣子没有想到，她有一日会跟这样一个家伙沉浸在这种刺激的性爱中，在放学的某辆电车上，在学校的某个角落，在父母都离家的某个深夜，两个人不断探索着对方的身体，把最原始的欲望发泄在对方的身上。

THE END  
————————————————————

真遇上电车痴汉请报警！


End file.
